My Harmony
'My Harmony '(マイ ハーモニー, Mai hāmonī) is Sanrio's character and of the one of the main characters in Hello yoshi franchise, debuting in 1983 the character is a pink rabbit with a ribbon bow on her head and in some places of her body, including her left paw, ears, right feet and tail. She is a very fashionable girl who likes to sing and dance. Her mother is a fashion designer and she designed the ribbon on her head (and now current as flower in her head) , which is her charm point. She dreams of becoming a fashion designer but now is to become a scientist, just like her mother. She is a very honest, good-natured girl, her real name is My Harmony. Marie's younger sister My Melody and younger brother Rhythm loves tecnologies. Her mama enjoys doing crafts and loves baking cookies with her. Her gentle, strong papa must be where she gets her kind disposition. Her treasured hood was made just for her by her very knowledgeable grandma, while her grandpa loves adventures! Marie is a ribbon rabbit, she is pink, smart and honest, and is the princess of technology Physical description My Harmony is a little rabbit girl with white fur (currenty magenta), sometimes she wears her purple hood, but she wears her flower in her head, she has black eyes, yellow nose, mouthless (but in anime and manga has mouth). She looks like My Melody and Rhytmn. Her Original form, she has white fur in entire body, and she wears a red (or pink) hood that covers her ears, often having a bow or a flower on her right side. Sometimes she has purple cloak with tied by chains and flower accessory In Hello yoshi DX Series, Harmony wears a pair of short, grey overalls with black polka dots and buckles over a frilly, bright yellow shoulderless, short-sleeved blouse, light yellow knee-high socks with vertical stripes that are slightly darker in color, and short brown boots with grey soles. She also wears a shiny silver belt around her waist, as well as a yellow headband that is topped off by a bow that rests on the top of her head. My Harmony/List of My Harmony's Overview Personality Harmony is a very honest, good-natured, kind and smart girl. As shown in the series, Harmony is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed in technology and her enthusiasm for sameness can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Harmony also enjoys playing sports and being active. Harmony's Spells Voice Actors *Mairon Bennet (Formerly) *Andrea Kwan (Current) *Rei Sakuma (Japanese dub) Fairy form Harmony, as the Fairy of Technology, has technology-based powers. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of energy, digital cages, and walls of magic energy. Harmony can also throw blasts of energy which can immobilize a person for a short time or cause them to explode. Harmony can create digital holograms, many times used as illusions, and traps which can restrain her foes. Harmony is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she can use as maps to help locate objects. Harmony is able to generate, absorb, and redirect electricity from various power sources, and has the ability to create and control electro-magnetic fields and shoot spheres of plasma energy. Harmony is able to shoot rays of binary and use them as shields that protect her and others. At times, Harmony is able to scan an object to gain information and speak in binary code. Harmony has exhibited various problem-solving skills, as well as the ability to invent various machines. On occasion, My Harmony has created geometric shapes to imprison others or as a defense. Harmony have a purple-green diamond sprite like wings and purple cotton carbonic clothes Also can use her magic spell like Melody, she uses her Harmony mark marie charmix.png marie enchatix.png Marie smash.png Marie element.png Marie reib.png Marie ava.png Marie andge.png Believix Marie.png Marie harmonix.png Sirenix Marie.png Yoshix Marie.png Marie and cyan sprixie.PNG Marie (2).png fh2.png Marieu.PNG Marie duper ultra.PNG Marie drea.PNG Marie Odyssix 2.png Makeover Marie.png Ultima Harmony final.png EternalHarmony.png Marie_original_fairy_form.png My Harmony Deluxe (2).png Harmony Deluxe Senshi.png|Super Harmony Deluxe History Harmony is My Melody and Rhytmn's older sister, and the daughter of the Papa and Mama Onegai, she was born in Maryland, the country of the Zenith, she likes tecnology, techno melodies and maths When has 12 years old, Marie and Melody want to visit their grandmother dressed like Red riding hood costumes Harmony defeats the Big bad wolf and protects Melody, also she mets her childhood friend named Kirara Hoshizuki, because is a fairy, before the Onegai My Melody series Trivia *My Harmony is the third eldest of the group of Hello yoshi, the second is Yoshi and the first is Rosalina *My Harmony is the eldest of two siblings, My Melody is the middle and Rhytmn is the youngest. *She sometimes uses her magenta hood, but her ears still down, she similiars of little red riding hood, she is close similiar of her sister My Melody *Mary and Harmony are closest friend friends. *My Harmony is almost never seen angry except when she's angry against the enermies and mad anyone when did a big mistakes *She uses a wand to use her tecnomagic, and also, she uses a logic mind. *Harmony is a girlish, smart and shy of the Hello yoshi group *Like her young sister Melody, she has Flower in Her Ear *Harmony is possible as protagonist in Onegai My Melody as the parody of "Onegai My Harmony" *Like Tessie bear, Harmony is pink, it means feminine style *In fact, she's the only character is never seen angry. Except confront against the enermy *Harmony may understand everything to do with technology, but knows nothing about non-technical things. She once thought a bucket was to be worn on her head and a broom could be used as a portrait feather duster. *Harmony loves the magic techies, she has pink wand, Flying umbrella, super computer and techno-mask *Harmony's Transformation Name Announcement is "Harmony, Fairy of Technology!" Marie class.png|Ribbon bonbon as Marie Marie 2D.PNG Marie WOHY.png|WOHY Marie Paper Marie.png|Paper Marie Marie RPG artwork.png|Marie HYRPG Ludwiga, Mary and Marie.png Marie VS Iggy.PNG Marie wallpaper.PNG Marie the fairy.PNG BitsizeMarie.jpg Marie model.jpg Marie woman young.png Super Marie.png Marie rage.png Marie happy.png|Marie anime Happy Marie.png Princess Marie.png Marie the scientist.PNG|Marie download Princess Marie Onegai.png Play Marie.png 969497bcec9afde00f20c5f13bcc66f6--princess-melody-my-melody.jpg|Human Marie Marie and My Melody.gif Marie and Cappy.png Roller Marie.png Marie and her husband.png Squad Marie.png Marie super.png Old style Marie.png|3D Classics Marie Captured Marie.png Miitopia Marie.png 2D Band Marie.png|Marie the keytar shock Marie christmas.png Marie humanoid.png|Marie from Miitopia 2D Marie new.png 4D Marie.png Marie and Monsieur's true love.PNG My Harmony Onegai.PNG Harmony, Melody and Rhytmn.png|Marie, My Melody and Rhytmn Marie and Flat.png Marie doi.png Saddist Marie.png Marie runs.png Marie lateral 2.png Marie lateral.png Marie new kart.png Marie Crystal.png Princess Harmony.png Human Marie 2.png Marie.gif Harmony and her dress.png Help me Harmony.png Marie trip.png Shy Harmony.png Paper Marie 2.png Smarty Marie.png Cute Harmony.png Anger Marie.png Harmony Purple day.png Reval Harmony.png Marie light crystal.png Student Harmony.png Cyst Marie.png Harmony with her test.png My Harmony gif.gif Young Harmony.png Hamoneta.png Harmony Fairy of the tecnology u.png|Harmony the tecnology Cheer Harmony.png Marie click.png Relationship 17.png Relationship 5.png Relationship 25.png Relationship 8.png Relationship 20.png Relationship 24.png Relationship 12.png Harmony super 2.gif Shopping Harmony.png Cheer up Harmony.png Harmony squad angry.png Daze Marie Harmony.png Marie with guitar 2.png Harmony dress up.png Look Harmony.png Run Harmony.png Bride Harmony.png Human Harmony.png Hamony old self.png Enjoy taht Harmony.png Down Marie.png Harmony crying.png Harmony fairy transformed.png|Super Fairy of the Technology 5 th birthday Harmony.png Harmony new christmas.png Uta yumeno and Harmony.png Star Marie.png Harmony strawberry.png Harmony keystar.png Harmony t pose.png Harmony t pose mouthless.png Cute so Hamonie.png Present Harmony.png Harmonie.png Back mony.PNG Harmony sit.PNG Smile Harmony.PNG Sad Marie.png Harmony lateral.png Hang Harmony.png Video game Harmony.png Harmony angry.png Harmony cure.png Harmony 2d.png Harmony kicks.png Harmony disaster.png Harmony blushes.png New Latera Harmony.png Harmony front.png Trophies Harmony.png Harmony dressed.png Tec Harmony.png My Harmony kindergarden.png|Young My Harmony Harmony worry.png Be Smart Harmony.png Harmony sailoe.png|School girl Harmony Harmony cute 2D.png Yawn Harmony.png Smiled Harmony.png Harmony casual summer 2.png|Harmony DX Civilian Mermay Harmony.png|Mermay Harmony Classic Harmony kun.png|Classic Harmony kun Modern Harmony kun.png|Modern Harmony kun Harmony's tears.png|Harmony is crying My_Harmony_Runs_2D.png My_Harmony_And_Flat_2D.png Harmony winter version.png|Harmony (Milky way wishes) Myharmonyfront2D.png Harmonypad2D.png Harmony_Cute_Eyes_.png My_Harmony_Manga.png Harmonygogo2Ds.png HarmonySadCook.png Harmony Christmas.png|Harmony Christmas HarmonyLiterature.png Harmony_3Dfantasica.png Harmony_Says_Hello.png Harmony_Ice_Creamy_.png|Harmony eats a ice cream Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Smart characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Hello yoshi Category:Female characters Category:Miitopia Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Pink characters